


I Should Be Better At This.

by LarrysIdentity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysIdentity/pseuds/LarrysIdentity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Given to me by @ariannawindam</p>
<p>After a football/soccer game, Harry gets injured in the knee (scratch or grass burn or something, nothing broken), Louis carries Harry back to flat. Louis takes care of his knee and ends up kissing Harry's knee. Ends around here, but Louis says something sweet and Harry blushes and kisses Louis on the lips. </p>
<p>So yeah.. I'm gonna use that as my summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Be Better At This.

Harry POV

“You need to be more careful babycakes, they were big boys you were playing against” I pouted, I don’t know why Louis is treating me like a baby. I was being carried and physically manhandled by Louis. “You are acting like I’m crippled Lou. I can walk you know”

I heard a chuckled escape Louis plush lips. I can’t help these feelings, I mean he’s my best friend and all but I just dunno love him? I don’t know but his personality is intoxicating. Louis is bubbly, carefree , and so god damn sexy it’s criminal. “I know Haz, but look at your knee. It’s bleeding” I rolled my eyes. “God, your acting like such a drama queen.”

“You love it” Louis poked his tongue out at me. “I do but you are making me feel ridiculous” Louis still didn’t stop himself from carrying me up into the flat. Yes Louis and I share a flat, I love living with him. APART from the fact of how messy he is, that totally annoys the begebbers out of me.

Louis opened the door and led me over to the couch placing me gently on top of it before kissing my head. “I will just go grab the first aid kit” Louis strolled out of the room, his footsteps echoing down the corridor. I don’t understand why he’s being like this, I mean yes it’s his first time coming to a football game but he went all, “Your captaining the team, I am so coming to watch!” I just couldn’t help but let him.

Louis was such an amazing support crew along with Niall,Liam,Zayn and also Perrie. Louis just grinned at me the whole time cheering that extra bit louder than everyone else. I will admit I did love having him there, he made me feel like I was a professional. “Alright show me the damage” I just giggled and stretched my leg out. The injury was minuscule like it was non-existent just a graze on my knee but Louis insisted it needed proper attention.

Louis just spoke sweet nothings to me while putting on the bandage. “This may hurt a bit Haz” Louis stroked my curls and made shhh noises while I scrunched my face up in pain over the cream he was putting over the graze. Louis looked like he was pretending to be a doctor. “Lou you should take up a career in being a doctor” I winked at him. “Well if that means I get to make sure my Haz is always at his best then I will do it” Louis smiled at me lovingly? I’m not sure but since when has he been this lovey dovey.

I am soo confused I mean he’s always been sweet but this is a little over the top? Trust me I am not in any way complaining cause he looks adorable but this is extreme sweetness on his behalf. “Would you like a drink or a snack my big captain of the football team Haz?” I just chuckled at Louis, making me sound like I’m royal.

“I would love that Louis” Louis strolled off swinging his hips that little extra? Maybe he always does that and I haven’t noticed. Well I have been living with Louis for 2 years now, and I have loved every minute of it. I love him well actually I dunno but when hes all protective and cute like he is now he’s hard not to love.

Louis sat down on the couch next to with my legs on his lap. “You played like a trooper today” Louis pulled the side of my cheek. “Why thank you Boobear, I am glad you came and watched me” I smiled and just stared into those eyes. “I’m glad I came too” Man could he get anymore adorable? No one ever sees this side of Louis, he’s normally I’m so sassy but no not tonight.

“I also got to fix that little knee of yours Haz” Louis leaned down and kiss the bandage covering my knee. I smiled, “Lou why are you being so lovey dovey today?” Louis just smiled and started fidgeting with his hands. “I uhh don’t know to be honest, I just uh had a great day?” I chuckled. “Well that was a sturdy answer Lou”

Louis just didn’t meet my gaze. “Come on Lou, you can tell me anything” I tilted his face to meet mine. “Well I dunno I’m just really proud of you Haz” I pulled Louis in for a hug. “Aww thanks Louis! I love you” Louis beamed and rubbed my back. “I love you too Haz” We detached ourselves from each other’s hug and carried on sitting as we were. It was a kind of awkward silence but Louis and I are used to that, I mean sometimes we don’t have things to talk about but it’s normally a comfortable silence.

“You whipped their butts out there tonight Haz, I didn’t know you had it in you” Louis poked my sides. “HEY! I got my team into shape and we won thankfully” Louis laughed. “Yeah if you had lost I probably would have just laughed at you” I shoved him playfully. “That’s rude”

“You know I love you though Haz”

“And I love you too” more than you think… I couldn’t tell him I mean he wouldn’t accept it, he would go all weird, well I don’t even like him gosh. “Harry, I dunno but you were just adorable and amazing out there, I was very proud” I couldn’t help but I ended up leaning in oh my god we aren’t are we- his lips met mine gently, this was so foreign I have never kissed a guy… and enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is the One Shot I developed from her prompt! Hopefully I did it justice! Let me know with Kudos or Comments!!!
> 
> If you wanna read any of my fics they are all on Wattpad under @WeHeart1Dxo (That's me)
> 
> If you wanna get hold of me i'm always at @LarrysIdentity on Twitter!
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all! xx


End file.
